chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
Poll Archive/2011
Favourite Tribe? Now that the release of the final expansion of the M'arrillian Invasion, Forged Unity has arrived. The Doors opened... and we saw what the new fifth tribe were capable of and how the rest had to ally themselves against this new common threat. An invasion that really changed up the tribal landscape of Perim, that's for sure... So which is your current favourite tribe? OverWorlders - Cos who doesn't like heroes? The OverWorld is host to various creatures of all shapes and sizes. UnderWorlders - The dark and dangerous land of Chaor, where everyone will fight we each other not just the other tribes. Danians - Illexia's army of giant ants are armed and ready... and now they're gonna convert all of you lot too. Mipedians - Cos them lizards can kick some... masters of stealth and they even have pet giant rocky thingies. M'arrillians - There's some freaky fish on the loose... messing with your mind. Have the new lot got the edge? At time of arciving the totals were OverWorlders - 643 UnderWorlders - 368 Danians - 183 Mipedians - 475 M'arrillians - 304 Favorite General Of the 4 generals of Perims united dryland army who is your favorite? Tangeth Toborn: The OverWorld General Bareth Beyond: The UnderWorld General Gorram: The Danian General Grantkae: The Mipedian General At the time of arciving (March, 27, 2011) the totals wereTangeth Toborn-27 Bareth Beyond-21 Grantkae-14 Gorram-5 April Page Of The Month? What should the April Page of the Month Be? Remember to look over the page you vote for if you want to Vote for Other leave a comment on my talk page telling me what it is -Terrac1 Chaor (creature) Heptadd Kolmo Illexia (creature) Other At time of arciving (April 1st 2011) the results were: Chaor-4 Heptadd-2 Kolmo-2 Illexia-0 Other-1 May Article Of The Month Once Again Vote for your favourite page don't forget to edit them! Phelphor Maxxor (Creature) Rules M'arrillians Other (Put a message on my talk page) Phelphor-1 Maxxor (Creature)-3 M'arrillians-2 Other-3 Tv Show Death If one of the TV shows main human characters had to die, who would you choose? Kaz Tom Peyton Sarah Kaz-25 Tom-14 Peyton-28 Sarah-65 Best Beast Who is your Favourite Past Beast? Ursis Cromaxx Smildon Proboscar Ursis-4 Crommax-6 Smildon-3 Probscar-10 Favorite Past Creature Who is your Favourite Past Creature? Kaal Kiru Vlar Kaal-2 Kiru-14 Vlar-22 Favourite Creature Type What is your favourite creature type? Muge Warrior Strategist Hero Minion Muge-40 Warrior-37 Strategist-16 Hero-78 Minion-10 Favourite Assimilated Creature Which is your favourite assimilated creature? Kolmo Assimilated Hammerdoom Chantcaller Assimilated Raznus Assimilated Nunk'worn Assimilated Kolmo-33 Hammerdoom-3 Raznus-8 Nuck'worn-7 Favourite Starter Deck Chieftain Which of the starter Chieftains for Beyond the doors is your favorite? Milla'iin Ihun'kalin Erak'tabb Neth'uar Milla'iin-16 Ihun'kalin-5 Erak'tabb-5 Neth'uar6 Favorite Specialization Which would you rather have? High Disiplines Lots Of Cool Abilities Lots Of Elements High Disiplines-10 Cool Alilities-15 Lots Of Elements-44 Favorite Element Which would you rather Use? Firey Hot Attacks Deluging Water Attacks Thundering Earth Attacks Shocking Air Attacks Fire-22 Water-12 Earth-4 Air-11 Favorite Location Which Of These Locations Do You Like Best? Lava Pond Gloomuck Swamp Everrain Storm Tunnel Lava Pond-29 Gloomuck Swamp-2 Everrain-17 Storm Tunnel-11 Christmas Question Is Christmas The Best Time Of The Year? Hell Yeah! It's Good I Like Halloween/Easter/Other Better But This Is Good. Christmas? Bah Humbug! Don't Celebrate It. 1-5 2-1 3-4 4-0 5-2 Category:Polls